It is known that various hydroxylated 2-amino-tetralins of the general formula ##STR4## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are saturated alkyl groups and n is 1 or 2, are dopamine receptor agonists (Mc Dermed et al., J. Med. Chem. 18, 362 (1975); Feenstra et al., Arch. Pharmacol. 313, 213 (1980).